That Winter Feeling
by inflamed muse
Summary: ONESHOT. Kyouru centric. Not much of a summary to put, so... just read, please!


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Furuba. Simple as that. I do own this story, though. Just not the characters.

**Author's Note: **This is my first one-shot and Kyouru centric fic. So, please don't be too harsh when you review XD

* * *

Kyou never liked to admit that he loved anything, but if he ever did... the feeling of winter fast approaching was one of his favorite pastimes. In spring and summer it always rained, and in fall... well, fall was just _there_. The neko liked the fall better than spring and summer, but less than winter. In winter, there was no rain. The coldness froze any precipitation into snow. And that meant that he would never get into one of his rainy moods. 

_Tohru doesn't like it when I get like that. I'm sure she likes winter, too._

Right now, Kyou was on his early morning run. It was currently mid-January and snow was gently falling down onto the ground around Shigure's house and the surrounding area. His huffs and puffs for air showed physical signs because the temperature was below twenty-four degrees Fahrenheit — below freezing. He smiled inside as he neared closer to Shigure's home... _where Tohru is, _he thought.

Once he reached the edge of the forest, he looked up only to see the onigiri outside on the top porch, taking some clothes off the hanger. _At least she's being smart about it this year, last year the clothes almost froze in the cold. I had to make a fire for her last year so the tiny particles of ice could melt. _He slowed his pace to a walk when he got inside and took off his hoodie.

"Kyou-kun! Aren't you still cold?" Tohru asked walking into the front room. She was still carrying the clothes from outside in her arms. _She always does so much work..._

"I'm fine. I can take the cold. I was wearing triple layers, anyways," he replied, gesturing towards his torso. It was true; he was wearing and orange long-sleeved shirt under a red t-shirt. His legs, however, were cold. But he'd never say that to Tohru. He didn't want her to worry about him. He wanted her to always be happy.

"Gomen nasai, Kyou-kun. I didn't have the time to make you breakfast this morning. I can do it now, if you want," she said, changing the subject.

"Nah, I'll just fix myself cereal today. Anyways, I have to go to Shishou's later this morning for some more training. Hopefully Kagura will be sick or something today... I don't feel like dealing with her crazy antics..." the neko said, now turning his attention to the kitchen and some breakfast.

"K—Kyou-kun?" Kyou turned to face Tohru. "I—can I go with you to Shishou-san's?" Her voice became stronger, "You did promise me that you would let me see the two of you match..."

He smiled, "Yeah, you can. I'll ask him if he can make the time today to do that—I'm sure he'd be glad to, Tohru." Tohru blushed a little bit and they both went into the kitchen together. Once he picked out a cereal and went to eat, Tohru disappeared again. Once Kyou realized though, she had been gone for over five minutes. He panicked for a moment, but then remembered those clothes she had been carrying around. _Sometimes I can't believe how worried I get over her... but... I can't help it. She's precious to me._

When he finished with his breakfast, it was only eight AM. _I still have a full hour before I have to be at Shishou's. He'll pardon me even if I am late. He understands about Kagura. _"Tohru!" he called out. He heard her steps coming down the stairs faintly, and then she was there — all in just ten seconds. _Wow, I didn't know she could be that fast._

"Kyou-kun? What's the matter?" she asked worriedly.

The neko stood up from the table and grabbed her arm gently. "Nothing," he said, "just wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me before Shishou's. The weather's good out and the nezumi isn't awake yet, right? Not like I care, but... I know you do." Kyou felt the color rise up in his cheeks. _Just thinking about her kindness makes me blush! When did I become such a softie?_

"No, Yuki-kun is still asleep. I don't try to wake him up on the weekends... with Student Council and all; he's bound to be tired. I would be glad to go walk with you, Kyou-kun!" she said.

"Good. C'mon, we'll walk there. It'll take us forty minutes anyways."

They walked for twenty-five minutes, talking about school, themselves, friends, anything they could think of. Kyou was enjoying himself like never before. When they reached a clearing, it was already 8:40 AM, but he didn't particularly care about being on time right now. _Shishou will understand if I explain, _he convinced himself.

"Kyou-kun, look at that clearing! It's the perfect site for a snowball fight! We should tell the others about it; it would make a great event for everyone to come here and play!" Tohru happily said. Kyou snuck away from the girl and gathered up some snow. He made a snowball, carefully aimed for Tohru's face, and threw it at her. It wasn't that strong of a throw, so she wasn't dazed by it.

"We should try it out first, right, Tohru? For the others? C'mon! Give me your best shot!" Kyou jovially yelled, scrambling to find a hiding place hidden from the onigiri's sight. That morning there was a glorious snowball fight.

Kyou smiled.

Tohru smiled.

_Now that's that winter feeling..._


End file.
